Typically, water resistant slide fasteners include coil coupling elements that are attached to stringer tapes. However, zippers used with the coil coupling elements tend to stick and become difficult to operate at lower temperatures, making them unsuitable for use with outdoor clothing that may be worn in low temperature environments. In addition, these zippers become difficult to operate when exposed to sand, debris, or ice.
Plastic molded coupling elements are not as susceptible to sticking at lower temperatures or when exposed to sand, debris, or ice, but known plastic molded coupling elements do not repel water effectively.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved slide fastener that is water resistant.